


62 Hours

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Impregnation, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Megatron needs an heir. Who better to carry it than his brilliant and deadly second in command?





	62 Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star (docfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/docfics/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [授权翻译/62 Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801039) by [FMS318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMS318/pseuds/FMS318)



"Like it'll even work...." Starscream muttered.

Megatron, reclined on his berth, legs crossed in the ankle and arms under his helm, glanced at him. "Oh?"

Loitering outside Megatron's private wash racks with a cleaning rag slung over his shoulder, Starscream struck a pose. "You're not exactly _virile_."

Ah. A joke about his age, of course. What better way to sabotage the atmosphere. Mood sinking, Megatron wished Starscream would just hurry up and shower already so he could prove him wrong.

"You've never complained about my _virility_ before." He reminded him, tone carefully warning. Starscream's goading stirred something low in his belly, ignited an eager warmth between his hips.

He was already stiff under his panel, but it didn't take much at this point. As per medical instruction, It had been a while since he had indulged himself.

Starscream knew that. So these frequent jabs at his dwindling patience were far from self preservative.

"This is different." Starscream continued, sweeping the rag off his shoulder and waving it around flirtatiously, backing into the wash rack. "It takes a lot of work getting a mech sparked. Even one in prime condition, such as myself. You might be past it."

"We'll see then, won't we." Megatron glared, watching his clever smirk disappear around the doorway.

_Past it_. He'd show Starscream how _past it_ he was.

His array pinged insistently just at the thought of it. He heard the rush of water in the other room and decided to release his spike himself, tend to it while he waited for Starscream to wash the grit and sea spray from his armour.

He stroked himself absently and it ached where it had been so neglected. His transfluid reserves were full, with enough to fill Starscream's chamber and then some. His brief abstinence was more than worth increasing his chances. If he wanted an heir he had to do it now, before Starscream did a typically Starscream-like thing and changed his mind.

And there was little point in reproducing at all if he couldn't combine his coding with a little of Starscream's speed, intelligence, and -not that he would ever admit it- beauty.

"Started without me, I see?"

Megatron unshuttered his optics. Starscream was back in the room, still dripping wet from his shower. He was eyeing Megatron's spike hungrily, glossa slipping out between his lips to wet them. Megatron could have liked to push himself past those full lips, feel Starscream's throat clench around him.

But sadly no. Another time. _After_ Starscream was carrying for him.

As Starscream approached the berth, light caught the shaded area at the apex of his thighs. Megatron glimpsed where the cherry red armour had folded away to reveal mesh, flushed and swollen.

"I wasn't the only one, I see," he nodded pointedly, spike throbbing at the thought of Starscream working himself to readiness in just the next room.

Starscream huffed dismissively, skipping the rest of the way and jumping onto the berth. His weight made it groan and rock against the wall. Megatron wondered if he would be quite so chipper towards the end of this, when exhaustion began to settle in.

He sat up, but Starscream turned around and presented his back, wings fanned beautifully wide.

He held his spike as Starscream straddled him, looking over his shoulder vent as he rocked his aft back and down, letting the spike rub against his warm plating, leaving smears of pre-fluid across previously spotless armour.

Starscream was even wetter for his shower. Megatron could feel how his valve was dripping when he finally shuffled back far enough to let Megatron's spike nudge his valve.

"Like is?" Starscream offered, letting his wings flutter coyly.

Happy to let Starscream wear himself out first, Megatron reclined back and folded an arm behind his helm, content to let himself be ridden.

"Do as you please." He shrugged, feigning indifference.

It only made Starscream want to impress him more. He watched his spike slip wetly between folds of mesh.

Starscream wriggled himself down, working Megatron past his entrance and rocking to get him deeper. Megatron watched his spike disappear into tight, clenching heat, enjoying the sight of Starscream's pretty aft dropping down and lifting up again, white thighs shaking with pleasure. He could hear the suction of his valve, the soft noises made by his spike pushing through slick mesh.

He placed a servo on Starscream waist, petting him encouragingly. "Don't hold back. You know I like you fast."

Starscream hissed a curse, but did as he asked, wings shuddering and swaying as he bounced. His aft began to leave red transfer streaks across the black of Megatron's plating. He didn't care. Letting his servo drift lower to grab a handful of Starscream's armour with relish.

He tilted his hips up and met Starscream's bounces with little bucks of his own, reaching new depths. Starscream choked, faltered, then spasmed around him.

Megatron's pelvis felt considerably wetter. "You overloaded."

Starscream's head snapped back to look at him, cheeks pink. "That was _your_ fault!"

Of course it was. Megatron rolled his optics. He pushed himself into a seated position again, wrapping his arms around Starscream when the fickle idiot tried to push him away.

"Come here," he murmured, kissing up the back of his neck. He let his servos drift over Starscream's cockpit and fondle turbines. He continued to roll his hips up, stimulating the fluttering valve his spike was still encased in.

Starscream squirmed, oversensitive but eager. "You're going to make me..."

He trailed off, blush somehow brighter.

Megatron just hummed in agreement, then nudged Starscream off his lap, pulling himself out. Starscream's thighs were a mess of lubricant now. It was glossy on his white armour, the smell of the saline substance thick and heady in Megatron's olfactory.

Any other day he would have buried his face in it.

He pushed Starscream onto his back, dropped between his legs and pressed back in. Starscream's helm rolled against the berth covers, sighing like there was no better feeling in the world as Megatron began to frag him, _really_ frag him, the pent of frustrations of the last three weeks behind each thrust.

"Oh _Primus_ , Megatron," Starscream hissed, digits scrambling against his flat chest for purchase, half praising, half reproachful as drilling thrusts rocked the berth against the wall with loud, echoing bangs.

One particularly good one had Starscream's legs lifting into the air and locking around his waist, his mouth open and optics rolling in his helm. He whined wordlessly.

Then the dam finally burst inside Megatron, his spike and gut tight with pleasure until both finally reached their climax. With a snarl he held on the last thrust, letting his spike empty in long, thick pluses. Starscream flinched, then gasped at the sensation, and Megatron ground into him, spending himself as deep as he could.

The intensity was certainly worth the long wait. He slumped down, opening his vents to expel excess heat, and checked his reserves. Still plenty left.

Starscream was chuckling through his haze, limp and soft as he let his legs fall away from where they'd been clenched against Megatron's sides.

"See," he moved to get up, " I told you you weren't-"

Megatron pressed him down again, a servo flat against his abdomen. He overrode interfacing protocols and sent a command to keep his spike erect. It ached, but gentle rocking soothed it. Starscream ' _ooo'd_ his surprise, valve clenching down.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Megatron growled, and bit his neck before starting again.

Starscream's valve was wetter, and his sensors oversensitive. He sprung up and clung to Megatron, panting, legs spread wide at obscene angles. He was louder now, whining, scratching at Megatron's back.

Megatron reared up into his knees, pulling Starscream's aft into his lap and letting his legs fall either side of his hips. He tensed his abdomen and pistoned into Starscream, sharp shallow thrusts. It must have felt heavenly on Starscream's anterior node if the way he started grunting and moaning like an over enthusiastic pleasure drone was any measure of it.

Starscream overloaded again, sobbing through it, optics offline and face pinched. "Megatron..."

Megatron hushed him gently and chased after his climax, tilting his hips forward so he could watch his spike push deep into Starscream's well fragged valve, wet with fluids and flushed with arousal. He felt it approach and slowed himself, just to drag it out, to watch the rainbow of expressions cross Starscream's handsome, overwhelmed face.

"Beautiful," he told Starscream, feeling as much as hearing their arrays meld together. "You're going to make me a beautiful heir."

"Hgnn," Starscream groaned, shuddering with one last pathetic overload.

Megatron fragged into him firm and fast, smirking at Starscream's yell of surprise. He was so soft and warm that he didn't want to drag it out any longer. He released, thrusting through his overload this time, pump after pump spilling deep into Starscream.

He hummed his satisfaction as Starscream took it so compliantly, sleepily drifting a curious servo down his cockpit to touch the armour of his abdomen.

He must have felt full already. Seeker's were compact -with smaller fuel tanks and a smaller gestation chamber. He was doing so well.

"I can't," Starscream mumbled, optics still closed. "I need a break..."

Megatron kissed a hot pink cheek, stroking his shoulder vent indulgently. "How do you feel?"

"Gross," Starscream muttered, turning away from another kiss with a twitch of annoyance.

"You're gorgeous," he told him, kissing him anyway. His shifted, and still buried deep inside Starscream, must have disturbed something.

Callipers clenched down, and with a groan, Starscream wriggled away. "Get out of me..."

Megatron did, withdrawing carefully with a soft apology. Starscream's optics were dim and hazy.

"Take a nap," he suggested, dragging a pillow over. "You've earned it."

"I'm fine," Starscream grumbled, but rolled over, optics offlined. "Just... resting my..."

Megatron waited, optical ridge arched. A soft breath ended the sentence. Starscream was asleep, and he looked perfect sprawled out on Megatron's berth like this, expression a picture of bliss and exhaustion.

They had a couple of days anyway. He could afford to give Starscream this moment to recuperate. He'd wake him in a few hours for more.

 

* * *

 

Some fifty hours later and Starscream was beginning to feel uncomfortably... heavy. His form fitting armour wasn't doing his gestation chamber any favours as it struggled to expand with Megatron's continued attention.

Common sense told him to kick the overzealous fool off and tell him that was _enough_ for Primus's sake. He was a scientist, he knew what it took to spark a mech. And this was more than enough.

And yet-

He moaned at the glossa on his turbine, dipping between the blades, the mouth sucking on the point. The valve ached from the rough frag it had just gotten, and berth covers fell further away from their frames, having been tossed aside when Megatron had woken him some hours ago with a stiff spike and wandering servos.

One of those servos was on his abdomen now, fingers splayed possessively, like they were reaching for chamber that laid below, soon to be filled with new life.

And Starscream was quite sure it would. He was a sensible mech, and his common sense wouldn't have put up with so much exhausting attention if his frame wasn't so vehemently urging him to _keep going_ , to get as much of Megatron as there was on offer.

"Once more," Megatron's voice was deep and husky against his audial, spike still hard along his thigh. He sounded desperate, like he _hadn't_ just spent the last two days having him over, and over. "Just once more..."

Starscream found Megatron's hip, squeezed it, letting his thighs drift a little further open.

He was rewarded with a kiss, right on the mouth. Wet and lazy and too much glossa with Megatron being so distracted, too busy already lifting his legs and throwing them up onto his shoulders, folding him in half.

Starscream felt the tip bump his valve, then there was no resistance slipping inside. He fit Megatron like a glove now, his callipers not having had the chance to tightened down again.

Megatron took him slow, finally beginning to tire himself. Starscream was rocked by his own, weak overload, too exhausted to make noise any more enthusiastic than soft moans.

Megatron finished inside him. Starscream felt slick and used in the most delicious way as once more his valve worked to funnel the fluid up and into his gestation chamber. He felt some of it leak out around Megatron's spike and the entrance of his valve, dripping down his plating and dampening the berth even further.

How Megatron still had transfluid to give him he didn't know, but his protocols danced about inside the reproductive part of his processor. He had chosen a good sire, a _strong_ sire, and the sparkling he would carry would have the best start in life because of it.

Megatron's big, stupid head dropped to his shoulder. "You look amazing, Starscream."

Limp, spread out, and covered in disgusting fluids both inside and out, Starscream felt that assessment was somewhat biased.

He curled his arms around Megatron and hummed happily at the praise anyway. It almost made it worth not being able to feel his legs anymore.

 

* * *

 

Sixty two hours it had taken.

Starscream was recharging, deeply this time, not fitfully, his frame no longer unsettled by half fulfilled urges. He was curled into a ball in his side, legs and arms tucked in, creating a barrier between the new life he carried and the rest of the world.

Megatron had to physically restrain himself from bothering him. He was exhausted, rightfully so, but he couldn't dismiss the urge to check on him, roll him over, brush his servos over his front.

His intentions were protective and _natural_ but he knew Starscream would just hiss and claw at him if he tried.

Which was also natural. He had chosen a good carrier in Starscream.

The conception taken care of, all he had to do now was wait and provide. Arcane protocols left over from Cybertronian pre-history wanted him to build a nest, stockpile fuel, guard his future progeny from potential dangers. Today that just translated into finding a few extra pillows and having a cube of energon waiting for when Starscream woke up.

A happy carrier made for a happy new-spark.

On his berth, Starscream twitched.

Megatron was at his side, hoovering over him in an instant.

Which in turn woke him.

"Ugh!" Starscream flapped servos at him, trying to roll away. "Get out of my face! What are you doing?"

"I was checking on you." Megatron frowned defensively. "You looked uncomfortable."

Starscream grumbled and sat up, "I _am_ uncomfortable. I feel like a blimp. Not to mention-" He gestured to the... mess. "A decent sire would have offered to clean this-"

"A competent carrier would have already done it." Megatron fired back, but was already unsubspacing a cleaning cloth. The berth would need to be changed, scrubbed down by the drones, but Starscream he could take care of himself.

"Here." He reached for a long, white leg.

Starscream shifted it out of reach, "No, just help me to the wash rack."

Megatron did, standing beside the berth with a gentlemanly servo extended to help Starscream up. Starscream swung his legs off the berth and nearly fell flat on his face.

"This is- _your_ fault!" Starscream, pink faced and mortified, hissed as Megatron smirked and caught him under the arms, hefting him upright again. Knees buckled again though, so Megatron slung Starscream's arm over his broad shoulders.

"I thought that was a sign of a good 'face," Megatron told him good-naturedly, walking him into the wash rack, "Not being able to walk straight?"

"It's a sign of your carelessness." Starscream snapped, reaching to a switch the shower on when Megatron positioned him under it. "Two and half days you kept me in that berth and you didn't once let me up-"

Megatron hushed him, using his wash cloth to clear the suspect smudges from Starscream's frame. The shower was a warm, refreshing downpour, and Megatron felt some of the tension from Starscream drain away with the solvent.

He dropped a kiss to Starscream helm whilst he had the chance.

"Sap." Starscream muttered.

"Hmm," Megatron replied, turning him and dropping another to the top of his cockpit, inhaling his underlying scent before the solvent washed it away.

"You better not be like this the whole gestation." Starscream muttered, but didn't push him away.

Megatron hummed again. He wasn't making any promises.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unintended Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750147) by [lastSaskatchewanPirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastSaskatchewanPirate/pseuds/lastSaskatchewanPirate)




End file.
